Kitsune Nyonin
by Ms.Hedgehog
Summary: It's hard to write a summary when the fiction in question is not about Naruto. So I suggest that if you want to know about Kitsune Nyonin, read the A/N inside. Kthxb! :D ..
1. The story begins!

**Disclaimer: **Actually..we kinda..own all of this. Well, actually a few of the ideas and the mafia thing is from other authors.

**A/N: **This fiction has nothing to do with Naruto...at all. I know, I know! People doesn't want fictions like this to end up in here, but we couldn't find a good spot for it.  
If you do not like the whole "mob" thing, then I suggest you do not read this. And I am yet again sorry for bothering you guys with such a fiction in the "_holy Naruto spot!!_" -bows down to my feet and starts to back away- Dont kill me! Plus, if you do not like violence, lemon and blood..don't read this either.

**Edit:** Edited all of the misspellings..I wrote it when the clock was around 12am so no wonder XD. Plus, i added around 2k more words to this chapter.

**--**

**-Kitsune Nyonin-**  
_The story begins_

--

The moon hung low, it's reddish light piercing through the window of an huge, old estate. The light travelled over an old man's face, his eyes were clouded and he folded his hands neatly on the desk infront of him. A young woman entered the room, and he bowed his head as if to say to her to sit down. The woman wobbled a little before sitting down on her knees, and she bowed her head towards him. "You called for me, Buddah-..UH! I mean, Oyabun! What can I do for you?" The older man leaned back in to his chair, and sighed.

"I have known you for some time now, Hana. Almost eleven years. And you have given me the chance to see what a truly amazing woman you have become. All of these quests I have sent you on, you have never failed me, never asked for the reason by my actions. And with this, you have gained, what most people never do, my trust." The woman bowed her head greatfully, and he continued.

"But as you know, even the greatest grows old and sick. Which is why I have summoned you here today." He turmed his head, and glanced towards his only child, Kyoko. The four year older woman had named her Buta (pig), but for some obvious reasons, she kept it to herself. "If you are feeling old and tired, then you should try some of this! I haven't slept for three days, and I'm not tired at all!" She pulled out a small plastic bag, filled with some white powder, and held it close to the Oyabun's face. He sighed, and pushed away Hana's offering hand.

"Isn't it time for you to let go of your sorrows and regrets, Hana?" The woman shook her head with a confused look on her face, she was way too high to understand what the man in front of her was talking about. With another deep sight, he continued. "Because of my age and illness, people in our family has started to disagree with my requests, and only a few hours ago, we recieved a threat about kidnapping my beloved daughter, and use her against the family." Hana was still looking confused, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't understand, why would they go against you? Why not just kill you, and then I could take over, and everyone would be happy BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES ME!3" The older man bent over, covering his mouth as he started to cough. Hana gave him a strange look. And then, as if a lighbulb had been lit in her head, she realised that MAYBE it wasn't too clever to tell the Oyabun himself that she wished to see him dead. As the coughing ceased he regained his posture, while wiping his hands on a neatly folded napkin. "I am truly sorry, Hana-san. But I could not hear your reply."

She quickly stopped swinging back and forward, and sent him a corny smile. "I understand, Oyabun. But what exactly do you wish for me to do?" He stood up, wobbeling a little as he did so. "You must take my delicate flower with you, and escape with her." She frowned at the thought of being stuck with the hyperactive Buta. "Hai Oyabun, anything else?"

"Yes, for this kind of mission, you will need a partner." She frowned again. "I always work alone-.." A sharp look from the Oyabun made her shiver, and she continued. "But I'd be DELIGHTED to get a new-.." And then she started to see pretty colors again. "A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN OF YOUTH!!(Does anyone know where I got that from?;p) .

The door was kicked open, and another young woman marched into the room with a rifle hanging over her shoulder, her hat crooked and a cigarett in her mouth. "I'm back!" Hana got up on her feet a little too quick for her current condition, and she had to lean against the woman so that she didn't fall over. "This girl! She's hot, SMOKING HOT!!" She leaned even closer to the woman, laughing from her own joke, and then she inhailed the woman's smell, frowned and backed away. "You smell." The woman rolled her eyes at her. "Maybe it's because I'm covered with blood and dirt? I just returned from slaughtering a whole bunch of horny men at one of our stripclubs.." She was about to walk up to the Oyabun to leave a report on her completed mission, but was stopped when Hana squealed delightfully, and pulled her into a hug. "You are PERFECT! Be my partner, whatever-your-name-is, on my new, dreadfull mission!"

The woman almost choked, and teared away from Hana. "What is all of this about, Oyabun?" She asked, and dusted off her clothes. The old man turned his amused eyes towards her. "This is Yoshida Hana, the Kyodai. I have given her the mission I discussed with you about last week." The woman's eyes twitched, and she put down the rifle on the floor while leaning against it. "And how does this concern me? I thought it was only the most trusted and skilled that were allowed to care for your daughter."

He gave her an apologizing laugh, while making his way across the room. "My dearest Riku-san, that was years ago. You have proven yourself worthy of my trust, and your skills are one of a kind. You have blossomed out to a beautiful lethal flower. You are more than ready." She met his gaze and nodded. "Oyabun, you are the only man I do not truly dislike, and you already know that my weapons are for your and only your service."

He sent her a smile, and when he reached the door, he turned around to face the two women. "You will retrieve more information later. Now, get cleaned up and pack your bags, you're leaving tomorrow." Both of the women bowed. "Hai, Oyabun!" And with that he left the room.

Riku turned and walked towards the door. "Shower, pack bag, sleep and then leave..I'm so damn tired!!" Hana walked past Riku before she left the room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the same plasticbag that she had offered to the Oyabun. "Try some of this magical powder and we'll be able to leave tonight!" Riku imagined all the pretty ways that she could kill this annoying bitch, but figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the one right-hand of the Oyabun. How this weird girl had managed to become so high ranked was beyond her. "No thank you, Hana-kyodai. I will see you tomorrow." And with that she walked away, leaving Hana with Kyoko.

Hana wondered if Kyoko even knew that someone wanted to kidnap, and possibly kill her. The father was extremly overprotective when it came to his daughter, and had probably not told her yet. "Great." Hana put on her professor face and straightened up. This was going to be a long night with a lot to explain.

--

Hana woke up with a groan and rubbed her face furiously. A loud "thump" was heard next to her ear, and she flinched by the noise. "Dude, what the hell? The clock is only-.."

"12:00 pm." A female voice cut in, and she squinted her eyes open. Towering above her, a short figure stood, tapping her fingers against the gigantic rifle she was resting against. "Rise and shine."

Kyoko came running into the room, and jumped up and down. "We're leaving now!!" Hana just turned around and pulled the cover over her head. "No way." Kyoko pulled away the cover, and Riku pushed Hana onto the floor. She went over to Hana's closet, and when she opened it, a waterfall of clothes fell over her, and burried her underneath them. Riku sighed and grabbed a pair of black pants and a white shirt from the pile over her, and threw it over at Hana's head. "We're leaving in five mintues. Be ready!" She sighed, and crawled out from the heap of clothes on the floor. "We're leaving right now!" Hana walked past her, fully dressed and grabbed the car keys hanging next to the door. "That was quite...fast.." Riku muttered. "Well, she's famous for her one-night stands. I'm sure she's been in a hurry when the wives comes home..." Kyoko grinned pervertly as they closed the door to Hana's apartment. "I bet." Riku replied.

--

They had been driving for 5 hours straight, and Hana began to sing louder and louder, not giving a shit about Riku's complains. The singing irritated Riku to no end, but what irritated her the most was the fact that Hana actually sang very well, even though she was only singing to piss Riku off, which by the way, worked perfectly. When Hana reached a certain tone, where not even Riku could reach, something inside of her snapped, and she pulled out one of her guns and aimed it at Hana's lolling head. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to shoot your fucking brains out!" Kyoko gulped and watched the scene in front of her with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

Hana moved her head and faced Riku with a "the-calm-before-the-storm" look. Then she grabbed the hand-brake, and the car started to spin around in circles until it stopped dead in the middle of the road, causing the driver behind them to curse loudly as he drove past. Hana and Riku had never let their gaze travel anywhere else than the other one's eyes. Kyoko crawled up from the floor just in time to see Hana pull out her gun and imitate Riku's move. "Are YOU talking to ME?!" Riku's eyes widened in wonder, and she dropped her gun just to take over Hana's. "Where did you get this gun? It's so..original!"

" It was custom made for me." Was her reply, and Riku's eyes sparkled as she started to stroke the gun slowly, as if it had been a cat. "I want one too..see how the-..blabla...bla...blablablabla.." Hana stopped listening when Riku started to talk gibberish and she started up the car again. Kyoko leand back into her seat and breathed out. "That was too close.."

--

"Do we really have to stay at this place? It looks like it's gonna fall apart any second." Kyoko whined, and poked at a bug-eaten wall. "It is newly renovated!" The owner of the motel was sitting behind a just as bug-eaten desk, and he lowered the newspaper he had been reading, while he eyed them suspiciously. Hana walked up to the desk, and dropped a bunch of money on it. The desk groaned as the money hit its surface, but with a firm poke on the side of it from the owner, it stopped. "I called and ordered a room for three in the name Kurosaki." The owner got up from his chair and grabbed one of the keys hanging behind him on the wall. "Room 7." He muttered, and threw the keys at Hana, she caught them with ease.

As the girls walked to their room, Hana turned her head to look at the owner again. He was acting weird, and something told her that they should be carefull at this place. They had reached the door and Hana put the key in the lock, turned it and looked at Riku. "Be ready." Riku nodded, she had alost sensed that something was wrong, and put a hand on the silver gun hidden under her jacket. Hana threw the door open, and pulled Kyoko out of the way as bullets came flying at them instantly. Her hand went for her gun, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Then she heard the familiar sound of her precious gun being fired, and she turned around. "I love this gun!!" Riku shouted, as the took out the "bad guys" one by one, each one of them got a bullet right between their eyes.

"Hey, that's my gun!" Hana whined, as Riky started to laugh like a madman(woman). She whirled on the spot, and kicked the owner that had sneaked up behind them. "Tss, that's very rude. To sneak up behind two ladies." She pulled out her katana, and sliced his head off in one swing. "now, that's ART!" Hana declared with a grin, and wiped off the sword on the man's clothes. She recieved an annoyed glance from Riku, before she threw the gun back to Hana. "This is going too slow, it is time to show you REAL art!" She explained with a grin, and she reached down to get the guitar case, which she had seated on the ground at the start of the battle. "Oh great!" Hana groaned. "She's going to play until their ears starts to bleed them to death." Riku rolled her eyes, and flipped the case open and revealed weapon parts. In a blink of an eye, she had put the parts together and she loaded her rifle with a snap. "Let's rock!" And with that, she charged towards the rest of the enemies.

Kyoko stepped over the dead bodies and looked out through the window. "Looks like we've got company." Riku kicked at one of the bodies, and grabbed the dead guy's gun. "What do you mean? I killed them all." Right then a loud bang was heard, as the door got kicked in. Hana reached for her katana again, but dropped it when a gun poked her in the back of her head. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up in the air. You've got no where to run." Hana did as she was told, and turned around with her hands over her head. She almost fell backwards when she looked into the man standing in front of her. "Hana?" "Daisuke?"

Riku glared at the man that was pointing a gun at her. "Didn't your mother learn you manners? Never point a gun at a lady." The man gave her a crooked smirk and leaned his head to one side. "My mom taught me to put all the bad guys into prison. Even the ladies." Riku rolled her eyes and looked over at the shocked Hana. "Hey Hana, do you have one-night-stands with cops too?"

"Uh..this is my boyfriend's brother..I mean exboyfriend.." Hana's eyes clouded, and her face went blank for a moment. She glanced over to Riku, who nodded as if she knew what she meant by that. She kicked the police who was pointing his gun at her in his stomach, grabbed her weapons and Kyoko. "I'm sorry, Daisuke.." Hana whispered, then faster than the eye could see, she had dropped to the floor and kicked Daisuke's feet under him, making him fall. Riku kicked the window open, and pulled her and Kyoko out through it. "OH MY GOD, WOMAN! WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!! AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kyoko screamed, as Riku used her rifle to slide down a rope to a nearby house. Hana grabbed her gun and ran towards the window, giving Daisuke a quick glance over her shoulder before she followed the others. He got up on his legs and ran over to the window, just in time to see the three women disappear behind a corner. He rubbed his face furiously. "Fuck!"

--

"NOO! I WANT IT BACK!!" Hana yelled, and twirled around to run back. Riku grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. "Then you will be arrested, baka." Hana's shoulders slumped in defeat and she sighed deep. "But that was my favorite car..plus, now we dont have a vechicle." Riku rolled her eyes. "We have legs, use them." Kyoko's eyes widened, and she pulled back in protest. "You two are used to walk miles, but I am not. You must get another car or carry me!" Hana and Riku exchanged glances, and both of them nodded as they replied at the same time. "Car."

--

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not a whore, I just like to get laid." Hana sighed, and pulled her shirt off. Riku eyed her up and down before pushing her out on the street. "Get a car to stop, if it's a man you can just cut his head off and we'll take the car." Only a few minutes passed before a middle age buisnessman pulled up next to Hana. "Hi there sexy, how about you come with me and give me some action before I return home to my wife?" If it wasn't because the trio were in a desperate need of a car, Hana would have accepted his offer, just to forget, just to have a reason to get sky high on her "magical powder". She smiled at the man, and walked closer. While he was busy checking out her bare belly and long legs, she pulled out the katana that she had been hiding behind her back. "Hey, look me in the eyes." The man looked up, but didn't get a chance to reply before his head was rolling on the ground.

Hana put the katana back into it's black sheet, and dragged the body onto the street before getting into the car. She drove back to the alley where the others were waiting. Hana barley noticed when they got back into the car. Her face was blank, her eyes fixed on the road infront of her, and her mind focused that bloody night three years ago. When she heard the doors close, she wasn't sure if it were gunshots, or just the doors closing. She didn't bother to look around to check, she just started the car again and drove off.

--

Kyoko gave the woman next to her a concerned look, they had been driving for hours and Hana hadn't said a word to either of them. She opened her mouth to ask if something was wrong, but decided to leave it since she didn't know how Hana would react. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. Soon she was sound asleep.

--

"Mon cherie, allez!" The young woman whispered into her daughter's ear, and she pushed the girl towards the window. "Pourquoi maman? Je veux rester!" The woman shaked her dark head. "Non, congé maintenant." And with that she pushed the girl out through the window and turned around when the door was kicked open. "You can have me, but not my daughter."

The young girl jumped down onto the grass and she turned towards the front door when she heard a loud "bang" and her mother's cry. "MAMAN!" She yelled, running towards the door. "NON, RIKU ALLEZ, ALLEZ!" She could hear her mother scream, before another shot was heard, and her mother's cries died with it. "Non...maman.." She whispered, while tears ran down her cheeks. The door slammed open, and a brownhaired man walked out. Their eyes met, and for a few seconds they stood still, simply staring at each other. After what seemed to be forever, the man started to grin. "So that's the bitch's offspring. Cute." And he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "Say bye-bye!"

--

**A/N:** It was YEARS since I took french classes, so my french sucks.. :D If you know french better than me, please tell me so that I can change into the right words.


	2. Oh how we envy the rich bastards

**A/N: **This is no Naruto fanfic ;o; Me so sowwie. Do not hurt poor Malin, do not hurt her! T.T Ktxb! (Yes, I speak in 3rd person now :3 ) .

--

**-Kitsune Nyonin-**  
_Oh how we envy the rich bastards_

--

Riku jolted awake, sweat trickling down her face. Her brown eyes were wide, and her breathing uneven. She took a quick look around and breathed out when she saw that she was back in the present time, in the backseat of their new car. She slumped back into the seat, and hugged her rifle closely.

"So you've lost your mother to?" Hana looked at Riku through the rear-view mirror. "It kinda sucks to not have one. If mine was still alive I wouldn't be in this stupid mess." Hana smiled as she remembered her sweet and loving mother.

"What do you know? You grew up in this world, right? Losing your mother isn't a uncommon thing." Riku looked out through the window and sighed. She must've been talking in her sleep again.

"We were a pretty normal family until my father lost his job and asked some bad guys for money. When he couldn't pay it back they killed mother, father and my older sister. I was forced to watch as they raped her dead body. I got away alive somehow. I've lost most of my memories from back then. To get revange for my family, I joined the Kobayoshi-kai. I started as a simple theif and I've worked my up to the nice, shining title 'Kyodai'. Some day I'm going to kill the ones that took my family away from me. I have a daughter by the way. I became pregnant before my boyfriend was killed. The Oyabun forced me to give her away the same day she was born. It's sad that she'll never have a real mother. But I guess it's for the best, I would never be able to give her a normal life." Hana took out a picture of a little girl playing in the water from her breastpocket and threw it to Riku. "Her name is Yui. I can visit her a few times every year. The Oyabun doesn't know though, so don't tell him. I don't even know why I'm telling you this..." Hana laughed quietly and continued to keep her eyes on the road.

Riku looked at the picture, a small smile playing on her lips. Then she shrugged. "Sometimes it's easier to tell your most inner secrets to a person you barely know, because then you don't really give a shit about what that person thinks about you, since that person doesn't know the real you." She gave back the picture. "She's cute by the way. Looks a bit like you."

Hana smiled sadly, and put away the picture. "The more I look at her, the more she starts to resemble her father..." She stared at the road in front of her and jolted a little when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She glanced over at the rear-view mirror again and met Riku's eyes. No words were exchanged, and with a gentle stroke on Hana's shoulder, Riku leaned back into the seat again. Hana sighed and continued to stare at the road infront of her. But this time, she didn't feel as empty as she had done before, and her lips curved up into a small smile.

--

Hana pulled up in front of a big house. "Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauties!" She yelled, and slapped Kyoko over the head while pinching Riku's nose. Kyoko groaned and got out of the car. "Where the hell are we?" She asked, while looking around. She discovered that they were now in a wealthy neighbourhood with small, two story houses. "Rich bitch.." Riku muttered, and recieved a slap on her head from Hana.

"While you two were sleeping, I remembered that I had a house here. I've got two houses and a few apartments, so I tend to forget sometimes." She explained. "Rich bitch.." Riku said again, while trying to cover it with a cough. She recieved another slap from Hana, and she continued. "Anyway, I think we'll be safe here for now." She took out her katana, Kyoko's bag and her own and took them into the house. "And she doesn't carry mine. What a hostess.." Riku muttered again, and pulled out her stuff from the car. "That's because your stuff weights a ton." Hana declaired, and ducked when a shoe came flying, aimed for her head. "Haaah, you mi..-" She fell backwards as the the other shoe slammed straight into her face.

--

The house was covered with dust and the wallpaper in the hallway had been misscolored by blood stains. A wage attempt to clean the wall had left it with torn spots and watermarks. Hana avoided to look at it, and went straight over to the guest room, where she dropped Kyoko's bag. "Make yourself at home, Riku can crash at the couch in the living room, it's just to the right from here. I'll take the bedroom upstairs."

Riku looked around in the house, then wrinkled her nose as she realised something. "HANA! Where's the ladies room? I need to pee really bad!!" Hana came walking around the corner, and rolled her eyes at Riku. "I thought it was quite obvious. Or maybe you didn't see the "WC" sign nailed to the door?" Riku laughed at that, and pointed towards the door in question. "But that room was covered with mangas from the roof down to the floor!" Hana raised an eyebrow. "So..? Don't you read while you poo? That's so BORING!" Riku just stared at her, turned and walked towards the room. "Nothing surprises me anymore.."

--

The day turned into dusk and to Riku's annoyance, Hana couldn't just sing as a Goddess, she also cooked like one. "Show off.." She muttered between her bited. After a while, Riku shined up and she pointed at hana with her chopsticks. "I challange you on poker!"

The two women sat down in the living room, Riku with her precious hat crooked on her head and a lit cigarette in her mouth. Hana sat on the other side, her hair held back with a few pins, and her favorite pink socks on. "Shuffle up and deal!" Hana squealed, since she always loved to play new games. "I've always wanted to try this game. What do you do?" Riku grinned, sure of that she was going to beat Hana in SOMETHING. "First of all, do you want to play five cards poker or texas hold'em?" Hana chewed on her bottomlip. "Uh..which one is the easiest one?"

"Five cards." She nodded and Riku dealed out 5 cards to each of them. "You may change cards once.She looked at her cards and her pokerface cracked a little when she saw them. _"YES!"_ Her innerself cried, and Riku looked over at Hana. "Do you know the basics?" She shook her head as reply. "Well, as you can see you have 5 cards. Now you are going to try to get the highest combination, at least higher than the other player. First you have 1 pair, which is, for exampel, two queens. then 2 pars, which can be two queens and two fives. And blablabla..-" She explained tbe rest in a quick pace, then she put down her cards on the table. "Do you understand?" Hanna nodded slowly, and picked up her cards. "Now remove as many cards asa you want to, and pick the same amount from the heap in the middle."

After a few rounds, Hana seemed to get the hang of it and they started to play more seriously. After some changes of cards, Riku looked at Hana. "I have.." And she put down her cards to show Hana. "Three of a kind!" Hana nodded, and put down her own cards. "What does that give..?" Riku glanced down on her cards and dropped her hat in surprise. "You have a royal straight flush..." Hana crooked her head to the right. "Is that good?" She asked curiously. "It's the best damn combination!" Riku cried and threw the cards down on the floor. "I give up!" And with that she stormed out of the room. "What was that all about?" Hana asked, and Kyoko shrugged. "PMS?"

--

When Hana woke up the next morning, she found a note on the kitchentable saying that Riku and Kyoko had gone to get breakfast since neither of them knew how to cook, and they didn't dare to enter Hana's bedroom because of her loud snores. _You sound like a Buta._ Riku had scribbled down next to the sentence. Hana rolled her eyes. "I wonder if they'll get lost." She was just about to make herself a nice, big breakfast when a knock on the door was heard. She went to open the front door, expecting it to be Riku and Kyoko returning, but instead she found Daisuke standing there. "Are you alone?" He asked, and tried to look around behind her. "Yeah, come on in." She smiled and walked back in to the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked him as he joined her in the comfortably lit room. "Sure." Daisuke sat down next to the table. With his elbows on the table he rested his head in his hands. Hana placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him, and sat down on the other side of the table. There was a long silence before any of them said a word. Daisuke didn't even touch his tea. Hana looked out through the window before she closed her eyes. She knew what Daisuke was building up courage to ask.

"Is this how you thank him? He gave his life so that you and Yui could live a normal life, Hana!" He got up from his chair and accidently tipped his tea over. Hana slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. "What am I supposed to do, Daisuke? We had to protection and support of the whole policeforce of Japan, but they found us anyways. What was I supposed to do?" She got up to get a towel for the spilled tea. She dispised stains and had to get the tea from the carpet. Daisuke grabbed her shoulder as she walked past him, and pushed her against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close until he could whisper in her ear. "I would've protected you. You know I loved you before him. I just let him have you because he was my little brother." Hana turned her head to look him into the eyes, she said nothing as she let her eyes travel down to his lips. She looked him into the eyes again before leaning forward.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kyoko asked as she dropped the keys on the kitchen counter. Riku walked up behind her and galred at Daisuke, who had moved away from Hana by now. "What is he doing here?" She asked. "Nothing. He was just about to leave, right Daisuke?" Hana didn't wait for an answer, and pushed him out of the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and pulled him out through the front door. "We'll talk again some other time, all right? I'm planning on visiting your brother's grave nothing, maybe we can see each other there? Okay, bye!" And with that she slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. falling for a cop once was bad enough. To fall for his brother who happened to be extremly high ranked was even worse..right?

--

Riku chewed on her slice of bread while reading a romance manga she had found in Hana's bathroom. she frowned and pointed at the boy, which was pinning the girl against a wall. "Does females really want a man to be like that?" Kyoko glanced over Riku's shoulder. "Like what?" Riku rolled her eyes. "So macho, and it's like the main character in all of these mangas are poor little girls with no backbone whatsoever. Plus the macho guy never really shows that he loves her, and that he needs to push her everywhere just cause he wants to sleep with her?"

Hana put down the cup of tea she had been holding, and pulled the manga out of Riku's hands. "HEY! I was reading that!" She hissed, but Hana tossed it in to the bathroom. "Stop overanalyzing things, woman." Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's the problem between you and men anyways? It's like you think they reek or something."

Hana sat down next to riku and gave her a curious look. "Like that dude who tried to give you a bottle of juice and you would have kicked his balls out if I hadn't screamed: "Look, a flying bazooka!" And you went : "Where, where? Bazooka come here!!" Riku's cheeks flushed red and Hana cracked up with laughter. Kyoko cleared her throat and the two women looked at her. "Tell us." Riku sighed deep and scratched her head.

"You know, I can't really see why I should tell you guys anything. But I guess that since I'm gonna be stuck with you for quite a while, it wouldn't matter if you knew a few things.." The other two nodded franaticly impetuously and she took another deep breath. "I don't remember much, but this is what I've found out so far.."

--

"My mother, who was a geisha, was bought and brought to an older man in France. He used her for his sexual needs when his wife was out of town. When my mother found out that she was pregnant, she knew that as soon master found out about it, he would kill her baby. So she decided to flee the country, and ended up moving from place to place. When I was born she knew that as soon as her savings ran out, she had to find a job. AND that meant the HE would find us."

Kyoko leaned back into her chair. "Why would he want to kill you?" Riku chewed on her thumb, and continued. "My father, Lestat Romingo, was a highly ranked buisnessman, who had contacts within the french mob. He thought that the child, me, could be held against him by his enemies, and that would bring him down from his throne. And, if you are married, and takes in a whore, you are pointed out to fall for temptations and that makes people loose faith in you."

--

A loud bang on the door made the three of them jump up from the chairs. "Did your boyfriend return?" Riku asked, and Hana sent her a deadly glare, "Shut up."

The three girls opened the door together and found a young boy standing there. He couldn't be any older than eleven. He was shaking and mumbled something superfast. "We didn't hear you. Spit it out boy." The boy took a step back and looked like he was going to pee in his pants. "I'm just a messenger. Please don't kill me." He bowed deep. "They said that if you don't give them the girl, they'll send their most skilled assassins to kill you all. Please don't kill me!" Riku pointed a gun at his head. "Let's kill him." She smirked and poked his head with the gun. "He's just a boy, Riku. LET'S KEEP HIM! He's supercute" Hana pulled him into a hug.

"I, I, can't b-breath!" He got away from Hana's killerhug and she pouted. "You should just run away. They're really strong!" The boy was almost crying, Hana patted him on the head. "I'm the Kyodai, which means that I'm stronger than them and I've even trained some of them. I know all of their moves, because I'm the one that made them all up. Now run back and tell them that." Hana pushed him out and slammed the door shut. "I've been pushing people and slamming doors a lot lately..."

That's because you love one-night stands." Riku pointed out and Hana twirvled around. "You shouldn't talk, you wanted to kill a mere child. You're bloody insane!" Riku's eyebrow twitched and she took a deep, soothing breath. "So are you, so are all of us..." Hana gave her a nasty look. "Not all of us goes bananas over a little kid. Something must've snapped in that brain of yours, 'cause it seems that it is out of order." She spit out, and didn't even flinch when Riku aimed her gun against Hana's head. "You're patethic."

Riku's eyes dazed over and she lowered her gun. "Yes, yes I am patethic. And I did not wish for my mother to be killed, I did not ask HIM to make my life miserable!" A loud smack was heard and Riku looked away as Hana's hand left her cheek, a bright red mark started to appear on it. "Not all men are bad, just because your father did that to you, doesn't mean that everyone are stupid assholes that deserves to die." Riku looked up, her eyes caught Hana's and she gasped for air. Her eyes were blank, but tears came pouring out from them, staining her otherwise so emotionless face. "I.." She stammered, but Riku brushed past her and slammed the front door shut behind her. "Ugghhh, GREAT!" Hana sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "This is so not my day.."

--


	3. Alert! Hottie radar is activated

**A/N: **We do not write Naruto fanfiction, no killing plawks. We're just stooooopid little girls with a bad sense of humor. ;o; _Raaa_

--

**-Kitsune Nyonin-  
**_Alert! Hottie radar is activated_

--

The door slammed shut behind her as she stormed out from the house. Her blonde hair whipped her face as she ran faster and further, putting more and more space between them.

_Flashback_

_"A beautiful young girl shouldn't try to escape from me. Before I kill you, let's have some fun." The man who was pointing a gun towards her, started to walk closer, a hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "Be a nice girl now..." Riku flinched when his hand touched her, but her feet were frozen to the ground, and her knees were trembling. "Move... move!" She thought, but her bodywouldn't obey. "That's my girl." The man said while unzipping his pants. "Be kind to Mr.Kaitora..." _

_End of flashback _

--

Riku wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, her legs moving on their own not paying any attention to where she was heading. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her, and she shut her eyes close, since the light made her eyes sting. A loud noise filled her ears, and she snapped her eyes open. Only a few meter away was a truck, it's driver waved his hand franaticly in front of him as if to say to her to move away. Her eyes widened, and she tried to move. But her legs wouldn't obey. All she could do was to watch the truck come closer and closer, it's driver closing his eyes slowly since he knew what was going to happen. But whatever he did, the girl in front of him would be hit. Riku closed her eyes, inhailed and waited for the pain to come.

A gasp left her lips, as she could feel herself being lift up and her eyes flew open. Her gaze met total darkness..warm and soft darkness.."_What the hell?_" she thought, as the darkness started to shift and she blinked to customize her eyes to the light that now flooded down on her. "Are you all right, miss?" A deep, masculin voice asked, and she froze. Her eyes travelled up the body of her savior, until they met his own pair. His short, spiky hair shone in the sunlight, and his eyes were squinted in an amused way as she kept staring at him. "Do ya' see anything you like?" He asked with a corny smile, and Riku snapped out of her dreamlike state. She realised his arms were around her, and she pushed herself away from him. "Don't touch me!" The man leaned his head to his right side, and crossed his arms. "Is that how you thank your savior? That's very rude!" Riku flushed, but quickly regained her normal skin colour. "I could've handled it on my own, I didn't need your help!" And with that she twirled around and ran back to the house. "Women..." The man sighed, and started to walk across the street to the awaiting car. "Say Touya, who was that chick?" The guy in the driver seat asked, and he removed his hat from his head. Touya rolled his eyes at the man, and jumped into the car. "None of your buisness."

--

Hana sat in the sofa, reading a book about "How to maintain your weapons" when Riku slammed the front door open. Hana looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her. "Back so soon?" Riku walked straight past her, and rushed into Hana's room. The door slammed shut behind her. Hana stared after her. "Riku, are you sick? You look flushed..." She could hear something hit the door to her room, and she guessed it was one of Riku's shoes. "Shut up!" Riku shrieked. Hana dropped the book and walked towards her room. "What are you doing in _my_ room, Riku?" Hana asked, while banging on the locked door. "Sleeping!" She recieved as a reply, and she sighed. "It's _my_ room, _my_ house, _my_ rules! Now open this door!!" "NO!"

Kyoko woke up with a start and sat up from the book she had been lying on. A pool of drool had stained the pages of it and she tried to dry it so that Hana wouldn't see. Afterwards, she walked over to the source of noises that had woke her up. In the middle of the room, in a heap of bedclothes, laid Hana and Riku, wrestling. "I thought you guys were mad at each other." Both of them looked up in suprise, neither of them had noticed Kyoko entering the room, which now looked like a battlefield. Riku's top was nowhere to be seen, and her bright red bra almost dazzled Kyoko. "Girls... are you lesbians?" Both women choked and started to laugh. "No! I was just trying to sleep when this hag pulled me of my bed." Riku said. "It's MY bed!" Hana yelled, and once again they were wrestling. After a while, Kyoko decided to join in, and the wrestling turned into a pillowfight instead.

--

The three men stared at the young man in front of them. Their eyes travelling over his body. He rolled his eyes and place a hand on his hip. "Do I look that good? Close your jaws and stop drooling. I don't do guys." The three men took a step back, and glared at him. "No! Our question is why our master would send a kid like you here." The man rolled his eyes again and unsheated his katanas. "Either you ask your boss, or you fight me." One of the other men snickered, and pulled out his guns. "My pleasure." And he loaded it. "Don't be stupid, Keichi, and save your bullets for the Kyodai and her little psycho friend." A deep, man's vocie was heard from behind them, and they turned around. Keichi with wide eyes, dropped his guns, and the other man just leaned forward on one of his katanas. "Good evening, Mr.Kaitora." He said, and the boss gave him a small smile. "Touya-san, I...-" "Do call me Saratobi, Kaitora. We are not on the firstname base yet." Mr.Kaitora paled a bit, and chewed on his bottom lip. "Yes, Saratobi-san, I'm truly sorry." Touya nodded his head towards the man, and sheated his katanas. The other three men stared at him in disbelief.

--

The night came, and Hana laid down in her bed. The thought of Riku being held by a man still made her laugh, and she pulled her covers around her. A chill ran down her back, as she tried to customize to the bed that she was used to share with someone.

_Flashback_

_Hana groaned as her boyfriend rolled of her and the cold air hit her naked body. She turned and cuccdled closer to him. He smiled and pulled the cover over the. "I love you, Hana."_

_End of flashback_

Hana jolted awake as she heared the sound of a vase break. She reached for her katana and sneaked downstairs. Angry whisperes could be heard, but the hallway was too dark for her to see the intruders. She traced the golden flower that had been engraved on the handle of her katana. "I love you, Ryuusuke..." She pressed the light switch and pointed the blade at the uninvited guest. "That vase was a gift from my mother-in-law, but don't worry, I never liked it that much." Three middle-age men turned around and looked at her. Up and down, and up and down again. The man standing closest to her grinned pervertedly. "Do you know that you're pointing your little toy at us, only dressed in your pretty underwear, Yoshida-Kyodai?" Hana glared at him. "I just don't want to get your blood on my clothes." A gun was fired and everything went quiet. The man fell to the floor and his "buddies" looked at each other. "Thanks, Riku." Hana said sarcastically as she wiped bthe blood from her face and chest. "That's why we don't wear clothes in the morning." She replied, and flexed her muscles. She turned her eyes to the other two men in front of her and frowned. "People, why are you here so early in the morning? I _need _my beautysleep. "Indeed you do..." Hana said and recieved a glare from Riku. She rolled her shoulders and turned her gaze towards the intruders again, who had started to talk to each other.

"Where is that Saratobi guy? We told him the time to be here." The blond man said, pulling out his guns. The brownhaired one shrugged while cracking his fists. "Boss must've been mistaken when he thought he could be at use." The blonde nodded and looked between the two women. "Let's kill them allready, and we might be done before breakfast. Hana rolled her eyes and sent a smitk towards Riku, who grinned back, and unsheated her katana. "It's playtime, Namikaze." Riku's grip on her guns tightened. "Let's rock, Yoshida!" And with that they charged forward. The brownhaired man grinned widely, and moved quickly towards the two women. With a loud crack he was between them, knocking Riku through the paperwall and into the kitchen. "You take that bitch while I hadle this one." The blonde man shrugged and walked through the hole Riku had made. "Come out, come out where ever you are..." He called while twirling his gun in his hand.

The brownhaired man turned towards Hana and smirked. "Let's get over with it, I'm hungry." Hana glared at him blankly, holding her katana close to her waist. "You are in no position to treat my friend like that." She replied coldly, and the man flinched. "I'm afried that I could care less about your feelings, Kyodai." He said, voice filled with venom. Hana twitched but calmed down quickly. "That is your own loss." And with that she dissapeared. He twirled around as if he expected her to stand behind him. His eyes met thin air. "Where did she go?" He cursed loudly. "Didn't yourmother teach you manners?" His head snapped up towards the ceiling and had to move so that he wouldn't be sliced in half by Hana's katana. She twitched her body in the air and landed gracefully on the other side of him.

The man's face broke out in a wide grin. "You missed me, bi..-" His grin faltered and a pained gasp escaped from his lips. Blood spilled out from his mouth as he coughed and he dropped to his knees. Hana wiped the blood off from her katana. "H-how did you?" He stammered, choking on his own blood. She glanced down at him and gave him a pitiful look. "You pissed me off."

--

The front door swung open once again and Touya jumped in. "Hands up!" Hana spun around and gave the man in front of her an odd look. Touya returned the stare and then looked down at the man in front of his feet. "Keichi, why are you lying down there? Did the naked woman give you such a nosebleed?" And he started to kick on the man with his foot. "Oi, oi! I'm talking to you!" Keichi did a gurgling sound and glared at Touya. "Shut up and kill the bitch already. It wouldn't be too good to go against both of them at once." Touya looked around the room and then back at Keichi again. "But there's only one chick in here."

Hana cracked her fists and kicked on Keichi too. "He punched her through the wall." Keichie started to laugh and recieved a cold glare from Hana. "Sora is in there right now, finishing her off." Hana rolled her eyes. "Pissing Riku off in the morning is a very stupid thing to do." Keichi coughed. "Not as bad as pissing you off, I assume." "Worse."

--

(Let's go back in time a little. :D )

Riku groaned and sat up, rubbing her back soothingly. "So you girls' likes to run around in your underwear? How intruiging." Her head snapped to the right, and she stared at the blonde man leaning against the counter. She stood up and dusted off her legs, then picked up her guns which she had dropped when she was punched through the wall. "I've heard rumors about you, but it seems like all of them were false." He started to walk over to Riku, and stopped when he was right in front of her. "How disappointing, I wanted to have some fun. Oh well, let's find something else to amuse me with." And he pulled her close to him, his arms snaking around her waist and down. Her steady breath tickled his ear and he grinned victoriously.

--

A loud yell made Touya and Hana look towards the kitchen. "There she goes, I was wondering when she would snap." A wicked grin played on her lips and Touya crooked his head to the right while gazing at Hana. "_Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar._" He thought, but put that question aside as he recalled why he was there in the first place. He unsheated his katanas and watched Hana with an amused smile as she twirvled around to meet his katana with her own. Now, this could actually be interesting.

--

"You BITCH!" Sora cried as he held his hand against his now half ear. Riku gazed at him quietly as his blood trickled from her mouth. She aimed her gun at him and widened her eyes while a wicked smile played on her lips. "You are pushing the limits, boy." She hissed. Sora pulled out his own guns as well and aimed them at her. His eyes were fixed upon her, his blood dripping down on the floor. In one second he was in the air firing.

Riku rolled under the kitchen table and turned over on her back as she slid out on the otherside of it. She aimed her gun and shot one shot towards his knee. It hit in the center, and Sora slammed into the wall as his legs gave in under him. Riku walked over to the fallen man, grabbing his hair and pulled his face up towards her. "Never wake up a woman this early in the morning. Moron." And with that, snapped his neck. His eyes rolled back in to his head, his blood now flooding freely down his cheek.

She released his hair and turned around towards the living room. Now that the annoying man was out of her way, she could hear swords clashing against each other, and she sprinted over to the door.

--

"_One, two, three, roll..and to the right!_" Hana repeated in her mind, her katana blocking Touya's blow. "Not bad, but it seems like I know all of your moves, kiddo. Who was your senpai?" Touya stood straight and looked at her. His forehead had begun to sweat and he wiped it off with his sleeve. "I'm afraid that I cannot remember. I was merely a child when I was taught. And I..-" His words were cut off as Riku slammed the door wide open. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Touya. "...W-what the hell are YOU doing here?" She stammered and tried to fight the blush that was starting to creep up over her cheeks. Hana looked between the now blushing Riku and the grinning Touya. Adding one thing to the other she realised something. "So THATS the guy you were talking about?"

Riku snapped her eyes towards her and Hana could see the redness increase in the poor woman's face. Riku shaked her head vigorusly. "No, I didn..-" She was cut off when Touya took a few steps closer to her. "Hey you guys, why are you fighting in your underwear? I want to do that too! Let me join you!" Hana raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a corny smile. "It's because we sleep in our underwear and you guys just..happened to come crashing into my house at such an inappropriate time." Touya shrugged his shoulders and then grinned widely. "I'm so sorry, beautiful ladies, I forgot my manners. My name is Saratobi Touya and I..-"

Hana rushed over to him and grabbed his face with her hands and brought it down to her level. She stared at him and then her face broke out into a wide grin. "It IS you. No wonder I could recall your movements." He gave her a confused look and she continued. "I taught you how to use a katana 4 years ago!" Touya studied her face for a minute. "OH! I see. I didn't recognize you because you were young and fresh back then!" Hana glared and kneed him in the crotch. "I'M ONLY 23!" He rolled around on the floor and tears sprung to his eyes. "Saying that was totally worth the pain." Riku laughed out loud and ducked as Hana aimed a punch at her boobies. (That hurts oo)

Kyoko entered the living room, wrapped in her cover. "Goooood morni...-" She tripped over one of the dead bodies and fell flat on her face. "What the hell happened here?" Hana and Riku slapped their foreheads and cursed. "How could you sleep with all the chaos that's been going on during the morning?" Kyoko shrugged her shoulders and poked the dead body. "I'm a heavy sleeper, I guess. Anyway, who's the hottie? He looks strong, can he join us?" Riku looked around with a fake, confused look on her face. "Where? I see no hottie here." Hana gasped and ran over to hug Kyoko. "You are such a bright and fantastic child! I love you. What a brilliant idea!" Riku groaned and crossed her arms. "No way. How can we be sure he won't betray us?" "Because I'm his _MASTER_ and he's your boyfriend. You just don't know it yet." Touya and Riku stared at her. "...what?!"

--


	4. Visiting her most beloved treasure

**A/N: **Another KN chapter, YAAAY! Actually, it was only I, Malin, who wrote anything in this chapter..well..most of it. Since Lou was too lazy and wanted to watch Top Model instead. Oh goodie.

--  
**Kitsune Nyonin  
**_Chapter 4_

Visiting her most beloved treasure

--

The flames swallowed the house, it's heat making it impossible to see the tears streaming down Hana's cheeks. "It's for the best. This house belongs to your past now. It only carries bad memories." Riku whispered and pulled Hana towards the awaiting car. The sirens could be heard in the distance and Hana stopped in her tracks. "I've got a feeling that I've forgotten something..." "Inside the house?" Hana rubbed her forehead, and then as a ligthbulb had been lit, she cursed. "AAAHRG!! I FORGOT ABOUT DAISUKE! I was supposed to meet him at the graveyard last night. He's gonna kill me! ...Ah, what the hell. It wouldn't have worked out anyways."

Hana shrugged her shoulders and got into the drivers seat. "Hey! Let the man drive. You women don't know how...-" Hana reversed at a high speed and spun car around, she stepped on the gas and Touya "accidently" flew into Riku's lap. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I have no idea how I got over here." Riku looked very uneasy and pushed him away. "Maybe you should buckle your belt?" Kyoko snickered and looked at Hana who mumbled "sexist" under her breath.

--

A few hours had passed, and all they had seen for what seemed to be forever, were trees. "Do you have any idea of where you are going, Hana?" Kyoko looked at her, worried that they would be lost. "Whaaaat?" Hana yelled over the loud music. She turned the volume down. Riku leaned forward from the backseat and yelled in her ear. "She asked "DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING?"" Hana sent a slap towards Riku's face but missed and twisted her wrist. "A-a-aaah, fu...-RIKU!!" They all burst into laughter and Kyoko pinched Hana's cheek. "Fail."

Hana pulled over and stopped the car. She got out of it and slammed the door shut. She stood there for a minute before she started yelling random curses. Touya looked at Riku and pushed her towards the door. "Go out and talk to her. Girltalk or whatever." Riku glared at him. "No way. She would hit me or something. She's so violent when she's upset." Kyoko snorted and got out of the car. "Pussies." And she slammed the door shut. Touya and Riku looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Did she just..?" Touya nodded and they heard a loud yell as Kyoko ran back to the car with a furious Hana behind her. "I'm a pussy too!" She cried as she jumped back into the car again. "Thank you for the information." Riku mumbled and Touya surpressed a laugh.

Hana swung the car door open and leaned in to stare at them. "All right, who's gonna drive now? Cause since Riku was clever enough to twist my wrist I sure can't." Riku slapped her own forehead and sighed. "It's not my fault that you have such a bad aim." Touya leaned forward with a grin on his face. "I'll dr..-" "BUT! I will drive." And Riku jumped out of the car, leaving a sulking Touya behind her. "But I wanted to drive.." He whined, and Hana pushed him over to the other side of the car as she wanted to sit down. "Stop whining and be a man. Let the woman do the work for once."

"Anyways Hana, where are we going?" Riku asked as she slid down in the drivers seat. "Just keep driving forward until I tell you something else. We'll be right there though." Hana replied as she buckled her belt. "We are going to crash at a motel about 5km from here." "Sir, yes sir!" Riku said and started up the car.

--

Riku pulled over and looked at the motel in front of them. "Are you sure this is where we're supposed to stay?" She asked Hana, who had a distant glow in her eyes. When she didn't respond, Riku shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the car. "I'm gonna get our keys, you guys wait here." Hana continued to stare out through the window with dreamy eyes, Kyoko kept on sleeping, a drip of drool hanging from her mouth.

Riku started to walk towards the entrance of the motel, when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'm going in with you." A deep voice told her, and she sighed. "Touya, it's not like I'd get raped or anything. Plus if something would happen I'd just nail a bullet between their eyes." She turned around and met his eyes. Her own widened slightly when she saw the wicked grin on his face. "I don't want you to have all of the fun by yourself!" She twirvled around and started to walk again.

As they walked through the doors, Riku had to cover her nose to the disgusting stench that was coming from the middle of the room. "What the hell is that smell?" She hissed and looked up at Touya, who had an odd look on his face. "Wh—" He pulled her behind him and gave her a look as if to tell her to be quiet. She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over his shoulder. Well, she tried, but since he was too tall she had to jump. "You're blocking my view!" She hissed once again, and he snapped his head around to stare at her.

"I doubt that you'd like to see this." He replied while grabbing her hand, pulling her away from the room before she got a good look of whatever he had been trying to hide from her. "What the hell, Touya?" She asked angrily, pulling back her hand from him. He stopped and looked down at her. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you to..touch me!" Riku rushed past him towards the counter. He sighed and showed his hands into his pockets. "Troublesome woman.."

--

The old lady at the counter smiled gently at Riku, who tried to cover the flush that was creeping over her face. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked, her eyes glowing warmly towards them. "Hello, we'd like to rent a couple of rooms.." Riku began, but the old lady stopped her. "I'm afraid that I only have one room available, young miss. But I cannot see why it would stop a young couple like you two." She said with a chuckle. Riku's face flushed over once again, and Touya snickered. "We'd be delighted." He said, and motioned for Riku to pay up.

As he leaned over her to retrieve the keys, he whispered in her ear, "This way it'll be alot cheaper for us, won't you say?" And he blew a soft breath into her ear, making her cringe. They thanked the old lady and Riku rushed out of the room with Touya walking slowly behind her. Once outside she twirvled around to meet him. "Look here, Saratobi!" She hissed, using his last name to show him that this was serious buisness. "There will never be anything between us, NEVER! I don't do guys.." Touya's raised eyebrows made her slap her forehead. "No, I'm not gay. I just don't like men—" He opened his mouth to say something but she slapped her hand across it. "And no, I am not a virgin." And with that she stalked over to the car, leaving Touya behind with a wicked glint in his eyes.

--

"Mama, mama!" A young girl cried, as she ran into her mothers awaiting arms. "I missed you so much!" She said, tears dripping down her flushed cheeks. Her mother hugged her close, the familiar scent filling her nosetrills with a pleasant smell. "I missed you too, Yui..so much."

Hana jolted awake as the door she was leaning against was swung open, and she rolled out of the car. She groaned as she saw two pair of feet walking over to her. "Was that really necessarily, Riku-san?" The pair of feet to her right asked. "Otherwise she would've kept on dreaming. Plus I did warn her." The other pair explained, and she realised that they must be the reason for her abrupt awakening. Her hands reached out and she grabbed the wrist of one of the feet. "I'm gonna kill you.." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hana, why are you trying to strangle my foot?" Riku asked while lifting the foot in question a bit above the ground, making Hana lose her grip and fall flat on her face once again. A muffled sound escaped her lips and Riku's own lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "She's awake, all right. Now, lets head towards the room.

Hana crawled up from the ground with Kyoko's help and she grabbed her things in the back of the car. "Such a nice friend.." She muttered, and aimed a kick towards Riku's behind. Riku stepsided and Hana ended up on the ground once again. "I hate youuuu-huhuhu, Riku!" She whined and Riku bent down to help her up. "Stop crying and get into the room before the old lady realises that Touya and I are not on our honeymoon.

Hana was about to answer when Touya threw both her and Kyoko in to the room, slamming the door shut close. Kyoko landed face first on the floor and muttered curses under her breath when Hana landed on top of her. "Son of a—"

--

Riku watched Touya with amusement as he slammed the door shut behind him, and he leaned back onto it. " Was that really necessarily, Touya?" He nodded towards the entrance to the motel, and she sucked in her breath as she saw a weird looking man coming outside. "I saw that man earlier, when we were going to check in." Riku gazed up at him. "He's the reason to why you wouldn't let me look?" He nodded slowly and grabbed her shoulder as the man passed them.

Riku met the man's eyes and she gave him a forced smile which he did not return. When the man had passed the corner she crawled out of Touya's grip and she opened the door to their room. "Sorry about that Hana and Kyo—" When she saw the two people on the floor, her eyes widened and she had to hold onto Touya so that she wouldn't drop to the floor cause of the laughter filling her throat.

"Are you guys enjoying each other?" Touya asked with a grin and Kyoko flushed red. Hana had slammed her head against Kyoko's breasts and fallen asleep. Kyoko had her arms pinned to her sides and when she tried to move Hana's grip on her tightened. "Get her off me!!" She cried, and Touya had to place Riku on the floor before stalking over to the two women.

"How did she fall asleep there in the first place?" He asked with an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't ask me, she's just weird! I think it's cause of all of that "magical powder" that she carries with her. She tends to pass out sometimes." Touya lift up the sleeping woman in his arms and put her down on the bed. "I suppose that she gets the bed tonight. Riku, are you sharing it with her?"

Riku looked up at him while wiping her eyes from tears and she shook her head. "Kyoko should get it since she's the Oyabun's daughter. I don't require much when I sleep. I can sleep on the floor." Touya shook his head at that. "Out of the question, you crash on the couch and I'll be the one on the floor."

Riku shrugged and headed over to the sofa. "As you wish." And she sunk down into the couch. Although after a few moments, she realised that it might not have been such a good idea. "Uh, Touya..." She stammered, and Touya looked over to her. "What?" "I think the sofa is swallowing me.." He walked over to her and saw that indeed she had sunk down into the couch quite a bit. "If you dont wipe that stupid smile off your face, I'll rip it off you as soon as I get out of here!" She hissed and aimed her nails at him. "IF you get out of there." He mused and stood just out of reach for her.

Riku mumbled something dark under her breath and pushed herself out of the dangerous couch. She threw a quilt over it and laid down. "Good night!" She mumbled and watched Touya move over to the lamp. "Good night." He replied and turned the lights out.

--

The soft light from the sunrise travelled over Hana's features. Her eyes blinked open and she yawned. She then sat up, realising that she was in the bed. "How the hell did I get here?" She thought, but decided to put that aside and got up. As she swung her legs over the bed, she caught a glimps of the couch. There laid Riku, luckliy she was asleep, as Touya had crawled down next to her sometimes during the night. And now she was lying sweetly in his arms, her head cuddled up under his chin. "Pity to miss such an awakening.." She whispered and headed towards the door. She quietly opened it and slipped outside, unknowing that Touya had awoken, and kept an eye at her during the whole time.

As the door shut close, he slowly sat up and carefully slipped out of Riku's arms. He smiled softly at the sight, but knew that he had to wake her up even if he did not want to. He also knew that if Riku would ever find out that he had shared the couch with her, she'd tear his balls off. And he was kind of attached to them, so he did not wish for them to be removed.

Touya let his hand gently caress Riku's cheek, her hair and let a finger slowly make it's way over her bottom lip. Her brows narrowed and she tried to move away from the object that was trying to wake her up from her comfortable sleep. Even if he wanted to keep on teasing her, he knew that they had to follow Hana. So he grabbed Riku's shoulder and shook her hard.

Riku's eyes snapped open and she glared at the man above her. "This's better be good, Saratobi." She mumbled darkly under her breath, making the man cringe a bit under her gaze. "Hana sneaked out of here just a while ago. I think we should follow her." He whispered. Riku glanced over at the bed, and surely Hana was no where to be seen. "All right. Wake up Kyoko and we'll be off." He frowned. "Do I have to?" Riku gave him a sharp look. "We're not leaving her unprotected, dumbass. Now MOVE!" He avoided her hand as it reached for him, and he danced over to the bed.

As he reached the bed, Kyoko's hand shot out and grabbed Touya's shirt and pulled him close. She eyed him and hissed low. "You need to be more quiet in the morning, some of us needs their sleep." He gulped and looked over at Riku for help. She just shrugged her shoulders at him. "She's right."

Touya crawled out of Kyoko's grip and stood straight. "Get up Kyoko-san. We need to follow Hana." She nodded and got up from the bed. The three of them walked out of the room and Riku slammed the door shut behind them.

--

Hana walked along the street, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her skin. Her eyes were closed, and she inhailed deeply. As she opened them, her gaze wandered over to an old kindergarden. "Almost there.." She whispered under her breath and her fingers started to fiddle with her sleeve.

_I wonder if she'll remember me..it's been a while now._ She thought while bitting on her bottom lip. She knew that worrying about such things was stupid, since her daughter would never forget about her. Well, so she hoped. As her steps slowed down, she turned around a corner and the courtyard to the day nursery came into her view. She stopped dead in her tracks, oblivious that she was being followed.

Kyoko, Riku and Touya sneaked closer when Hana stopped, curiousity coming over them. All of sudden, a loud crack was heard to the right, and Touya and Kyoko looked towards the sound and saw that Riku had accidently stepped on a broken bottle which had made a loud noise as one of the pieces broke under her foot. "Whoops.."

--

Hana's head snapped around as the cracking sound reached her ears. But what she saw was an empty street, a few birds were chirping on top of a few large trash cans and the wind blew slowly through her hair. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her walk towards the day nursery.

Behind one trash can, Touya and Kyoko laid in a heap with Kyoko on the bottom and Touya at the top. In the moment of panic, Riku had thrown herself behind the trash can, but only to be followed by two just as panicked friends, and she went flying into the bushes behind it. Now as Hana had moved on, she came swearing up from the bush. "What the hell?! Now I have thorns in my hair, in my clothes..-" Kyoko leaned in closer. "In your nose too." Riku slapped Kyoko's head and then grabbed Touya's offering hand and stood up. "You two are so going to pay for this."


	5. You!

**A/N: **THE CLOCK IS 02:31 AM!! WE'VE BEEN WATCHING DRACULA!! I AM TIRED!! YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

--

**-Kitsune Nyonin****-  
**_Chapter 5_  
**  
**You!

--

Hana took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door. A few seconds passed before an old, sternlooking lady opened it. Her face went from the typical teacher face to a pale, nervous expression. "W-what does a Kyodai want from a dayc-care?" Hana smiled kindly, but on the inside she felt badly hurt. A burning, and at the same time freezing pain stabbed her heart. Everywhere she went people feared her. Right now all she wanted was to see the smiling, loving face of her daughter. She pushed the bad thoughts aside and turned her focuse on the lady in front of her. "I'm here to pick up Yoshida Yui. It would be great if she could have the day off." The teacher said nothing as she turned around and waved for Yui to take her backpack and come. The little girl looked confused at first but squeeled in delight when she saw her mother waiting for her. Too Yui, her mother looked like an angel. When she grew up she alsowanted to have long, black hair and kind, dark eyes like mother. The black, thickframed glasses made her look like a smart angel! Yui ran into the arms of her mother. "I've missed you, Yui. I'm sorry that it's been so long since last time I came to visit you, but I'm here now." Hana spoke softly as she carried her precious daughter out of the building. "I've missed you too, mama."

--

"She's even cuter in real life." Riku said as the three of them watched Hana walk away with Yui skipping next to her, holding a firm grip on her mother's hand. "Just look at her tiny ponytails, the hair is barley long enough to be in ponytails! That's so cute..." Touya and Kyoko exchanged confused looks. Was this Riku's kind twinsister?"Riku, if you want a child, you know that I'm here for you, ready to knock you up." Touya put his arm around Riku's waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "No thank you! I'm just saying that that the girl is cute." Riku pushed his arm away and continued to follow behind Hana and Yui. "Are you two coming or do you enjoy standing behind those trash cans?" Touya hurried to follow her but Kyoko was still standing there looking confused. "I thought the kid was dead..."

--

"But mama, Obaa-san says that icecream is forbidden in the middle of the week." Yui said while giving her mother a confused look as they stepped into the ice cream parlor. "Well, today is a special day because today your hanging out with MAMA!" Yui giggled and her grip on her mother's hand tightened. As Hana looked down at her daughter, a young man turned around and bumped into her. "..." Hana looked down on her T-shirt as a big stain of chocolate ice cream dripped down her chest. "Oh my..I'm so sorry!!" The young man gasped and reached for a handful of napkins and he started to wipe the icecream of her without thinking of where his hands were. Hana's face changed colours multiple times but she was frozen to the spot.

"Mama, why is this man touching your booboos?" Both Hana and the young man snapped their heads up and stared at each other until the man realised that his hands were on her and he took a few steps backwards as he waved his hands up and down. "I-I'm s-so sorry!! I c-can't believe I d-did that!!" And he bowed deep down and a small giggle escaped from Hana's lips. "It's all right..I'm pretty good at removing stains." Since she had regained her posture she took a few deep breaths to calm down her beat red cheeks and she turned to Yui. "Say honey, why don't you go over to the counter and tell the nice lady over there what kind of ice cream you want. I will be right there with you." Yui nodded happily and skipped away.

The young man was staring down at the floor, his own cheeks bright red and his fists were gripping onto the napkins that he had used. Hana looked up at him and reached out her hand and patted him on the shoulder. His eyes met hers and he gave her a confused look. "You're not angry? Because I did..I did...you know.." And his eyes darted away to another direction and Hana gave away a strangled laugh as she rubbed the backside of her head. "No, no it's okay 'cause I know you just followed your male instincts..I MEAN!! Not that I think you're a perverted bastard BUT..uh..I MEAN..." She started to wave her hands in front of her face. "I know that I have nice breasts and all..uh...uhmm..WHATEVER!" And she hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "I'll just..go over there.." She mumbled and walked over to Yui.

--

The rest of the gang were hiding behind the bushes near the parlor, Riku sitting on top of Kyoko who had tried to smack a waiter's behind. Touya was sitting next to her on Kyoko's legs while sucking on a lollipop. "Euuughh, you guys are heavy ya know!!" Kyoko whined as she tried to throw Riku off her back. "No no, you've been a bad girl." She replied and mashed Kyoko's head with her elbows. "Oooh, look over there Kyoko! A new waiter is coming this way. What a PITY you can't smack HIS ass." A strangled cry was heard from Kyoko and Riku snickered. Touya moved over the lollipop to the other side of his mouth and Riku leered at him. "Do ya always have to have something in your mouth, Saratobi?" Touya gave her a wicked grin as he leaned forward to give her a sticky kiss. Riku punched him away and he landed face first on the ground behind them. "Ow.."

--

Hana carried the ice cream cones and Yui ran outside to get a good table in the sun. When Hana stepped outside and searched for Yui her eyes stopped on the man from earlier. She smiled but almost dropped the cones when she saw Yui sitting next to him, having a serious conversation about rainbows and ponies. "Yui? Don't bother that nice man. Maybe we should...-" Yui crossed her arms and frowned. "But mama, he was sitting all alone!" She turned towards the man once again. "You have to excuse my mother, she's very picky about her men." Hana hurried over to the table and sat down. "Fine. We'll keep him company. And I've never said anything about him not being good enough. He's actually kinda cute, right Yui." Hana smiled towards the man. Yui looked back and forth between her mother and the young man, with a very thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly she gasped and slammed her fist in her palm. "I know! Maybe he could be my new daddy? Do you want to marry my mother and become my new daddy?" The young man laughed and Hana sighed. "That's not how it works Yui..." Yui sulked and turned around on her chair in protest.

She soon forgot about her disappointment and stared hard at the bushes a few meters away. "Mama, who are the people laying in the bushes? They have been following us all the way from the daycare!" Hana turned and looked towards the bushes but saw nothing. "No one is hiding in the bushes, Yui. It's just shadows."

--

"That was close."

--

Hana and Yui walked away from the ice cream parlor while waving to the young man. He seemed like a nice man. A cute man. He's name was Masa something, Hana had been to busy studying his features to remember his full name. Too bad that she wouldn't get to see him again. Masa wasn't from this town so she wouldn't be able to see him next time she came to visit Yui either. "Mama, are you taking me back to Obaasan and Ojiisan? I want to live with you and Masa!" Hana smiled and stroked her daughters hair. "I won't be living with Masa, honey. But I promise that when I get a better job, you can come living with me again." Yui sighed as they stopped outside her grandparents house. Hana knocked on the door and tried to prepare herself for the scolding she was about to recieve. An older lady opened the door and a gasp escaped her lips. "Hana! Surely know better than to kidnap Yui like that!" Hana glared at her. "She's my daughter! I can pick her up if I want to. Yui go to your room." Yui ran to her room. Even though she's just three years old, she's smart enough to know that a heated argument would start between the two women. It happened every time.

Hana pushed past the old lady and walked into the house. She waved to her daughters Ojiisan, who waved back happily. He had never disliked Hana, and it made him happy every time Yui got to spend some time with her. Hana walked into the kitchen to take a seat, but stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the man sitting on a chair, sipping on a cup of tea. "Are you following me?" Daisuke put his cup down calmly and gestured for her to sit on the chair opposite of him. His mother walked up behind Hana but left just as quick as she came when she saw the look on her oldest sons face. Hana sat down and kept her eyes on the table "The table is clean." Daisuke grabbed her chin with one of his hands and looked into her eyes. "I was going to come, I swear! But things happened and...MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN!" "Yes, I could see that." He realesed her chin and took another sip of his tea. "Tell me, Hana. Who was that man you and Yui chatted so happily with this afternoon?"

--

Riku, Kyoko and Touya walked into the motel room. "How could you lose track of them? You said that you're an expert at tracking people!" Riku slapped Touyas head and sunk down in the sofa. "More importently, MY FACE IS RED LIKE A LOBSTER! Why did we have to spend the whole day in the sun?" Kyoko whined. Touya sat down next to Riku and turned on the tv. "No one cares, Kyoko. And I'm sure Hana will be fine without us. Besides, it's better that we're home before her, otherwise she might get suspicious." Kyoko groaned and rubbed her face, but screamed out in pain. "AAAH! MY BEATIFUL FACE!"

Hours passed and the dark was falling outside. "What if Hana isn't coming back?" Kyoko was walking back and forth in the small room creating marks on the allready weared carpet. "She can take care of herself. She's the Kyodai after all. And she wouldn't just quit the mission either, she's loyal to you and your father." Touya said and leaned his head on Riku's head, which was resting on his shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep and curled up closer to Touya. He smiled and pulled a blanket over her, he was going to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted. Too bad for him it came to an abrupt end.

Hana slammed the door shut behind her and went straight to her bed. She pulled out her small bag from under the bed and pushed her few belongings into it. "Hana? What happened to your face?" Kyoko looked worriedly at her friend and studied the black and blue bruises on her face. "I walked into a wall. What happened to you? You look like a lobster." Kyoko looked towards Touya and the newly awoken Riku. "I- eh... I also walked into a wall. It's not like I've spent the whole day in the sun." Touya slapped his hand over his face. What an idiot. "We're leaving in five minutes. Get your stuff and meet me at the car. I'll go and check out." The friends exchanged confused looks but did as told and hurried out to the car.

--

Touya was snoring loudly and Kyoko was drooling on his shoulder. Hana kept her focus on the dark road in front of her with a blank look on her face. Riku had been staring non stop at her since they left the motel two hours ago. "When are you going to stop staring at my face? I know I'm not Miss Japan right now..." Hana said with clear irritation in her voice. "When you tell me what happened." Riku kept staring at Hana until she groaned loudly and pulled up on the side of the road. She stepped out of the car and sat down on the ground with her head in her hands. Riku joined her on the ground and with some hesitation, she put her arm around her friend, pulled her close and let her cry on her shoulder.

After been crying for a while, Hana calmed down enough to talk. "I don't know why, but I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I was just lying there on the ground, taking his kicks and punches. And the worst part of it is that Yui was watching the whole time. I can't even defend her from my own suffering. Daisuke, he's so different from his brother. Ryuusuke was the calmest, most loving and caring man in the world. He could barley hurt a fly. He became a cop to defend the weak ones, Daisuke became a cop to gain power... I feel so pathetic." Riku gazed at her with calm eyes and then her eyes travelled up to the dark sky.

"People are different. That's what makes us so special. You shouldn't blame yourself for something he does out of anger and jealousy." She mumbled, and Hana glared at her. "You've been spying on me the whole day, haven't you?" Riku nodded and Hana cursed under her breath. "I knew my kid wasn't crazy.." And her eyes also travelled up to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Sometimes I wish I was a star, so carefree..not bound to this place, to this filthy job." She sighed. "Without this job life would be so much easier..without this job maybe Ryuu would still be alive." Riku laid down on the ground. "That might be one of your problems. That you keep thinking "what if.." Hana, if you keep regretting about what happened in the past, your present life will suffer. Yui will suffer." Hana leaned her head in her hands and sighed deep again. "But letting go of the past is letting go of him. I don't want to let go of the only memory that is keeping me moving forward."

"But that is not what it is doing, Hana. You're not moving forward at all. I've seen your eyes daze over and I've heard your mumbles after him during the nights. I'm not telling you to let him go, because he will always be in your heart." She rolled over on her stomach. "I can't tell you what to do, Hana. But I'm just trying to help you, as a friend." A few seconds of silence passed and then Hana turned towards Riku, who was still lying on the ground. She smiled sweetly but then it turned into an evil grin, and she threw herself on top of Riku. "What the h-..AH...AAHHH...STOP BITING ME, HANA! AETNJESGDRFSRGD!!" Riku cried and tried to wriggle herself free. The car door swung open and Kyoko leaned over Touya. "COULD YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" And with that she slammed the door shut again, leaving the two women laughing on the ground.

--

Hana pulled over and stepped out of the car. The faint light from the sunrise lit up the clock on her wrist and she gazed down at it. "6:30am.." A loud yawn behind her made her turn around and she laughed out loud. Both Kyoko and Touyas hairs were disshelved and a stain of drool on Touya's shoulder witnessed that Kyoko had fallen asleep against him again during the ride. Riku stepped up behind them with her bags thrown over her shoulder and her rifle safetly on her back. "So, where are we going now? I haven't slept for...I don't even know. I'm just very, very tired."

Hana pointed towards one of the huge apartment complex and picked up her bags. "That one. Now get your stuff and lets move before people start waking up." Touya and Kyoko nodded and went to the back of the car to pick up their stuff. Riku walked over to Hana. "You never stop surprising me. Another apartment?" Hana snickered. "Well, I do own a few things." "A FEW?!" Riku mumbled, and started to walk towards the building. "Rich bastard.."

--

The four of them entered the apartment, dumping their bags in the hallway. "Can I sleep now??" Riku and Kyoko whined but Hana just waved her hand at them. "First we need to clean!" The both sighed in union and Kyoko ran into the kitchen to AT LEAST get a cup of coffee. Touya sank down on the floor and leaned against the wall while yawning. "Do we really have to? I mean, it's not like it matters anyways.." Hana slapped his head as she walked by. "Of COURSE it matters. I refuse to live in a dirty home. It is disgusting and against all of my principles!" "Of course." Riku said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower first though, you guys start cleaning without me." Hana said with a smile and skipped away towards the bathroom. "WHAT!!" Riku cried and was about to throw a punch at her but Hana closed the door in her face and she ended up on the floor instead. "Ittai..."

--

While Hana was in the shower singing happily, Kyoko were sitting down next to the kitchen table, sipping her beloved coffee. Riku and Touya were trying to dust off a sofa, but ended up getting all mashed by the cushions. "This sofa is ALIVE!" Touya cried as he wriggled himself free from the flesheating couch. A loud ringing noise made the three of them look up and towards the door. "Who the hell is awake at this hour?" Riku whined. "Well..we are." Kyoko replied and put down her cup on the table. "Well that's because we have one hell of a Kyodai that bosses us around.." Riku said but shut up when the Kyodai in question skipped out from the bathroom in just her underwear. "Will ya answer that door, Riku?" Riku rolled her eyes but obeyed. After some pushing and pulling, she got free and stumbled up on her feet.

The doorbell rang once again and Riku hurried over to the door. "I'm coming, I'M COMING DAMN IT!" And she swung the door open just to be pushed aside by a short, gray haired woman. "GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, Yoshida-chan!!" She cried as she made her way into the hallway. "Uhh..." Riku mumbled, but the woman cut her off. "Oh how rude of me! I have not introduced my BELOVED grandson!" And she twirvled around on the spot. "Masa-kun! Bring in the cake and be polite!!"

A young man stumbled into the hallway, his hair standing on the end and his eyes drowzy. He was carrying a giant cake in his arms and he yawned. "Nice to me..-YAWWWN- et you..." He bowed but since his vision was not the best, he stumbled again but regain his balance. "My name is Fukuoka Masato. But do call me Masa."

"Oh shit.." All of them turned around and found Hana standing in the middle of the room, next to the kitchen table. Her eyes were wide and her face beat red. Her hand grabbed the closest thing to her, which ended up beind the tablecloth. And she pulled it towards her. Kyoko watched her cup go bye-bye over the edge and she cried out. "MY COFFEEEEEEEeeeeee.."

Hana pulled the clotch up over her chest, covering her body. Masa, who was now wide awake stared at Hana with his jaw wide open. "You.." He stammerd and his face was also becoming rather red. "You...!"


	6. The Attack

**A/N:** We are not very serious. Not at all..**DA!!! **

--

_~Kitsune Nyonin~  
**Chapter 6**_

The Attack

--

_Hana pulled the clotch up over her chest, covering her body. Masa, who was now wide awake stared at Hana with his jaw wide open. "You.." He stammerd and his face was also becoming rather red. "You...!"_

--

The old lady looked between them. "OH! Isn't this an awkward situation. Let us have some cake!" And with that she grabbed the cake from Masa and skipped out into the kitchen. Riku and Touya exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders and followed. Kyoko, who was still sobbing over her lost coffee lit up when she saw the cake being placed in front of her. "Ittadakimasu!!" And she reached forward to grab the cake, but got her fingers slapped away by the old lady. "None of this for you. You seem to be a bit chubby." Kyoko glared at the old lady, stood up and stomped away.

Riku covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing. She sat down together with the old lady, who had now laid the table with various china. Where ever she found that remained a mystery, but Riku was too lazy to question her. When Masa entered the room, the old Baa-san turned around to face him. "What are you doing here? Be real gentleman and go help your friend get dressed!" And Masa twirvled around and walked out of the room.

--

In her room, Hana was digging through her wardrobe but found out that the top she wanted was on the shelve at the top of it. So she stood on her toes and tried to reach for it desperatly. Just then Masa entered the room, only to drop his jaw wide open at the scene. "_Oh lord.._" But snapped out of his daze when he realised that he was staring at her. He walked up behind her and reached over her head and took down the top for her. Her body froze when she could feel his body pressed against hers and she turned her head around slowly. "Eheh!"

"Eh...here?" And he offered the top for her, while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. His gaze was aimed for the floor and his cheeks slightly pink. "Uh..thanks." And she took the top from him, pulling it over her head. When she now had some cover over herself Masa looked up and a small gasp escaped his lips when he saw the bruises over her face. "What's happened to you?" And he reached out a hand to touch one big bruise just below her eye. She flinched at his touch and backed away a little. "I walked into a wall.."

His gaze hardened and he stepped in closer. "I can tell the difference between that and being beat up." Hana looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. "Jealous stalker." His hand touched Hana's cheek gently and his gaze softened. "You're a little hard, but actually you're sweet. That part of you is what makes you charming." Hana's cheeks glowed red and she backed away a little more. "Eh..uh..ah...anno.." And she turned around and WHAM! she walked into the wall. "Ittai.."

Masa placed his hands on each side of her head, trapping her between the wall and him. "Ehheee, you know it doesn't matter, Masa-kun.." He leaned in closer and looked into her eyes. "You should turn him in to the police."

"Eheee..that'd be a bit hard 'cause he is a cop." Hana replied, smiling sheepishly again. "Well, so am I." Masa said while pulling out his badge to show her. "I always have it with me." He smiled corny and Hana's eyes widened. "_Just my luck! Fuck._" "EHMMMM!" She tried to duck under his arms but he stepped in closer. "It's all right. I know who you are, Yoshida Hana, or should I say Kyodai?"

"Oh crap...oh crap...oh cr..-" Masa cut her off by laughing and he backed away from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go and have some cake!"She looked bewildered but followed him out of the room.

--

When Masa and Hana entered the kitchen, everyone turned around. Riku dropped the cake that she was about to put in her mouth. "What took you guys so long? And do tell me, why are you holding hands?" Touya grinned when Masa and Hana quickly let go of eachothers hands. "Nothing happened..." Hana tried to sit down on a chair opposite of Masa but Touya pulled the chair away, leaving the only chair available next to Masa. Hana glared at him but sat down next to Masa.

"Why don't you take your new friends out on a little tour of the city, Masa? It has been so long since Hana was here." The Baa-san said as she put a big slice of cake on Hana's plate. "You're so skinny, Hana. Last time you were here you were slightly chubby, you looked very good with some extra meat on your bones!" Hana smiled and pulled her plate back before the Baa-san gave her another slice of cake. "That's because I was eight monthes pregnant, Baa-san. I wasn't just a little chubby, I looked like an elephant..."

--

One passed and the Baa-san looked at the clock. "Oh, look how late it is! I'll be late for my bingo-meeting." She stood up and hurried to the door. Before leaving she shouted "Masa, don't forget to give them the tour!"

Masa stood up and at the others. "I'll go get my cellphone and keys. Be ready to leave in 5 minutes!" And with that he left the others to get ready. Riku smirked. "He's cute, Hana. I think he likes you. And he sounds like you too, bossing people around..." Hana glared and slapped her head. "He's a cop." Riku stood up to give Hana a nice punch in the face but was held back by Touya who grabbed the back of her pants. She sighed and put her hands down. "But cops are your kind of men, right?" "Oh shut up!"

--

"KYOKO! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!" Riku yelled while banging on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for 30minutes already, and Masa is waiting!!" A loud thump on the door made her sigh and she leaned her head against it. "Kyoko, I don't want to go either but it's not like Hana will let us stay here, ne?" A deep sigh was heard and door was unlocked. Riku opened the door and stepped into the bathroom and looked at the soaked Kyoko.

"I thought that if I took a shower I'd be more alert. But it seems that I shouldn't have used warm water..I'm even more drowsy now." Riku handed her a towel, then grabbed another one and started to rub Kyoko's hair dry. "Get dressed." And with that she left the bathroom, the towel still in her hand. "Ugh..bothersome." Kyoko whined, but obeyed.

--

Back in the hallway Hana, Masa and Touya were waiting. Touya on the floor, leaning against the wall, Masa standing next to him and Hana pacing back and forth on the floor, not wanting to start a conversation with the two men. When Riku turned around the corner and Hana saw her, she dashed forward and grabbed Riku's arm. "My savior, don't ever leave me alone with To..-" She was cut off when Riku slapped the wet towel over her face and she stumbled backwards. "Stop being so bothersome, Hana." Was Riku's reply and she walked over to the front door. "Kyoko is on her way."

Hana threw the towel at Touya, who wasn't paying attention and got the towel straight into his face. "What the hell?!" Hana laughed and skipped after Riku. "It was Riku" Touya's eyes darted over to Riku with a dangerous glare, and he got up on his feet. Riku who hadn't noticed what Hana had said or done, was oblivious to what was going to happen. All of sudden two hands was slammed on each side of her head and her eyes darted up to meet Touya's. She raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him what his problem was when Masa reached over and pulled Touya away from Riku. "No need to get all agressive."

Hana pouted since she had wanted Touya to do something funny with Riku, but she guessed that it was no point in pushing since Masa was there and she did not want to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Riku, who was still staring at the sulking Touya opened her mouth to say something when Kyoko ran in to the hallway. "What are you guys still standing here for? LET'S GO!" And she ran out through the front door. Riku ran after her, not wanting the clumsy girl to trip over her own feet in the stairway. Touya walked after and Hana grabbed her bag and looked at Masa as if to tell him to go before her. He nodded and left the apartment and she closed the door shut behind her and locked it.

--

The sun was shining brighter and people had started to wake up from their slumber. The sky was clear blue, not a single cloud staining it. The birds were chirping happily and the trees were dancing in the wind. Five very different people were walking along a brick way in the park, three of them chatting quietly the other two enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin.

Hana looked around, recalling a certain place where she used to spend time with Ryuusuke. "LOOK! Let's go over there!!" She said, while swinging out her arm to point towards the playground. Suddenly, her arm connected with something behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Kyoko's face getting mashed by her hand and she went tumbling backwards, desperatly grabbing whatever her hands could reach to regain her balance. Riku got caught and went crashing into the bushes on the side of the road. "GYAAAHHH!"

Hana stared wide eyed after the two women who were now out of sight. "Oh crap...!!" She cried and grabbed Masa's hand. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" And she pulled him with her as she dashed off. She could hear Riku's roar in the distance and she quickened her pace.

--

Hana and Masa sat down on a bench in the other end of the park. A group of old ladies came walking along the brick way but stopped in front of them. "Oh, what a lovley young couple. Have you popped the question yet, Mr?" Masa laughed nervously and glanced at Hana. "...No?" Hana laughed out loud and almost fell of the bench. The ladies gruffed and walk away, leaving Masa and Hana to continue laughing.

"So, were you able to remove the ice cream stains from your T-shirt?" Masa asked with some quilt in his voice. "I haven't had time to wash it yet. But I'm sure it won't be a problem." Hana stood up and pulled Masa with her towards the grass. "Let's lay down and watch the blue sky." They laid down and watched the clouds that were staring to form on the sky.

"How long are you planing on staying here?" Masa turned his head and watched Hana. She thought about his question for some time before turning her head to meet his gaze. "It depends on when people find out that we're here. If Daisuke finds me, I don't think I will leave this place alive." Masa gave her a concerned look and rolled over on his stomach. "I can protect you...-" Hana sat up quickly and pointed at him angrily. "Don't you dare say those words! They're jinxed! It's bad enough that you're a cop." She got to her feet and began to walk along the brick way. Masa sat up and look at her confused. "Where are you going?" Hana glanced back at him over her shoulder. "To the apartment of course." "...It's the other way."

--

Riku cursed loudly as she pulled another nettle from her hair. "When I find her... When I find her...AHHHRG!!" Touya glared at her. "Don't complain, you don't have to carry this BUTA!" Kyoko pulled his hair and poked his head. "I'm not a pig. I'm a wonderful lady that you have to carry. Now take me to the hospital, I'm wounded!" Riku turned her glare from Touya to Kyoko. "Are you stupid? We can't go to the hospital. They'll call the police and then our lovley journey together will end! Let's go back to the apartment, Hana will know what to do."

The three of them stopped outside the aparment door and Touya knocked on the door. A minute passed and the door remaind shut. "Maybe they're not back yet?" Kyoko slid of his back and started to jump up and down. "What if he took her away and put her behind bars!?" She began pacing back and forth, while the other two sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. A door further down the hall opened and the old Baa-san waved at them. "I'm sure they will return soon. The love birds just need some time alone! Come in and have some tea."

--

"I see that you have some kind of sickness, Kyoko-san." The old Baa-san said, while giving the red faced girl a concerned look. "She's not ill, she just ended up falling into a few poisonous bushes on our tour around the city." Riku replied while sinking into a chair. Her own face had also a slightly red look to it and the old Baa-san dissappeared into her kitchen. She stood on her toes and reached for something on the top shelf.

Riku and Kyoko looked between each other and then towards the old lady again. At last she seemed to have found what she was looking for and she took down a green jar. "Now, my beautiful young ladies. I will help you get rid of that nasty rash on your faces." Riku looked down at the now open jar and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not putting THAT on my face."

"But my dearest… what is your full name?" Riku leaned back in her chair "Namikaze Riku…" The Baa-san took some of the weird, green stuff and tired to apply some of it on Riku's cheek. But she missed as Riku jumped out of her chair and hid behind the now sleeping Touya in an armchair. "Kyoko needs it more than I do!"

The girl in question shrugged her shoulders and let the elder lady put the weird mixture on her skin. "Ah… this feels great! What is it in it?" She closed her eyes and let the soothing salve do its work. "Just some medical herbs I gathered last autumn." The old lady replied and looked over at the hiding Riku. "Are you quiet sure that you do not want some, Namikaze-san?" Riku nodded and poked at Touya who opened one of his eyes and gave her an irritated look. "What, woman?"

--

Masa followed closely behind Hana. Everytime he tried to walk up next to her, she turned around and gave him The Evil eye. Suddenly, Hana stopped and Masa walked into her. "How come you haven't turned us in yet, you've got plenty of time to do so." Hana turned and looked up at Masa. "Well, I'm not that kind of cop. I only work for them when they can't figure stuff out on their own. You see, I'm super smart! But I don't have a lot of money or the right contacts, so I can't study and get a good job. I'm working extra as a dance teacher to help my Baa-san pay her bills." He looked down on the woman in front of him and patted her head. "So don't worry. But if you wish to stay here, I suggest that you all do a make over to disguise yourself…"

--

When the Baa-san finally let them go, as Kyoko had promised to let the goo stay on for another 30 minutres, they headed back towards Hana's apartment. Turning the handle Riku groaned in frustration. "It's still locked, they are not home!" Touya sighed and then looked over at the two girls. "Why don't you just pick the lock or something?" Kyoko and Riku stared at each other and then at the door. "Indeed, that could work." Riku replied and started to search for something in Touya's hair. He backed away, giving her a bewildered look. "What the hell are you doing?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were wearing hairpins..You appear to be that kind of guy." Touya hit her.

As the two of them were fighting, Kyoko removed one of her own hairpins and put it into the lock. With a few turns and a gentle tug on the handle, the door swung open. "DAAAAH!" She yelled, spreading her arms out in the air with a corny look on her face.

--

Riku sank down on a chair next to the kitchen table. Kyoko had headed over to her room as soon as she stepped into the apartment. "I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up." She said and slammed the door shut behind her.

Touya turned around and smirked at Riku while making his way towards her. "Say, Riku-sa….-" She raised her hand and cut him off. "No. I'm going to sit here and enjoy my tea without you bugging me… Oh, cake!" And she reached over to get a piece. At that moment the front door swung open and Masa and Hana walked into the apartment. "Straddle her, Saratobi!" Hana commanded as she made her way over to them. Touya saluted and before Riku could say PANDA!! He was seated on her lap, his knees holding her waist and his arms around her shoulders so that she couldn't move. The cake in her hand fell to the floor. "Noo! Cake!" She whined then sent a death glare at Touya. "I'm going to murder you, boy." She hissed under her breath.

Masa reached into one of the shopping bags that Hana had dropped on the floor and pulled out several boxes of hair dye. Riku looked terrified as he began mixing the different colours. Hana entered the kitchen again, this time with a scissor in her hand. "Oh no! No way!" Riku tried to wiggle out of Touya's grip but failed. Hana smirked and walked closer. "Say bye-bye to your old hair, Riku-chan~."

After some screaming, yelling and crying, Hana was finally done. "It's a master piece!" She said happily and patted Touya on his shoulder to let Riku go. As she got loose she kicked Touya's balls, Hana's ass and smacked Masa's head. "I detest you all." And with that she walked out of the kitchen. Touya sank down on the chair again, groaning in pain. Masa swept away the rest of Riku's hair on the floor. "As for the rest of us…" Hana said while tapping her indexfinger on her lips. And then sha reached into the shopping bag and started to mix some dye.

--

Riku looked into the mirror and pulled at her now much shorter hair. It was blond and purple and stood out in all directions. "Ugh…" She sighed and looked closer at her face. Her brown eyes seemed to be slightly red 'cause of the lack of sleep and she pouted. A loud knock on the door made her turn around and Hana walked in. "What are you doing?" Riku asked as Hana put her head under the hot water from the shower. "Washing out the dye." She replied. When the dye was gone, Hana reached for a towel to dry her hair. She had no idea what colour it would be, because when Hana was mixing the dye Masa had ordered Touya to hold her while he attacked her hair with dye that he had mixed when Hana wasn't looking.

Hana took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror. Her hair had always been black, and now…

Her hair was a light brown colour and it actually looked good. Riku sighed and punched Hana's shoulder. "Why did I get the extreme makeover?" Hana turned around and looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you were ugly, but with a touch of my magic fingers you're now super hot! And I'm always super hot so I don't need an extreme makeover." Hana grinned and left the bathroom before Riku got a chance to attack her.

--


End file.
